Amnesia
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Mujer, te tengo que confesar, de lo que pude aclarar: contigo no fui feliz." Son amantes con buena memoria fingiendo amnesia.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc., le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo lo uso sin ánimo de lucro y es obvio que no me voy a hacer rica escribiendo fics.

_Este fic participa en el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La sala de los menesteres"_

_Me toca regalarle a Leidis Aiden y este fic corresponde a su segunda petición, un relato sobre una pareja inusual de los personajes olvidados de la segunda generación. ¡Espero que te guste! Dejo la pareja, por el momento, en secreto, porque quiero que sea una sorpresa._

* * *

><p><strong>Amnesia<strong>

* * *

><p><span>2004. Amantes con mala memoria<span>

_"Mujer, porque me hiciste este mal, porque tuve que olvidar, lo que se siente el amar." Inspector_

* * *

><p>Otro aburrido Baile de la Victoria. Lo celebraban todos los 2 de Mayo desde que había terminado la guerra y Susan siempre los encontraba, en cierto modo, aburridos. Muchos iban a intentan congraciarse con Harry Potter, o al menos a echarle una mirada. Él y Ginny Weasley se habían casado el verano anterior y, por alguna razón, seguían siendo la noticia del momento, junto a Hermione, que lucía un magnífico anillo de compromiso. Los reporteros de Corazón de Bruja no paraban de acosarlos ni un segundo.<p>

Susan suspiró, aproximándose a la barra instalada en el atrio del ministerio dispuesta a pedir algo que la ayudara a pasar la noche más tranquila. Todo el mundo la había mirado como una loca cuando había dicho que planeaba ir sola. Zacharias incluso se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero Susan había declinado la oferta. No quería una estúpida cita y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo porque todos empezaban a casarse, a comprometerse y al parecer nadie iba solo a una fiesta de ese calibre.

Aun así, Hannah la había ayudado a escoger la precisa túnica de gala verde claro que llevaba puesta y le había peinado el cabello pelirrojo. Desde que se había casado con Neville, hacía unos meses, se habían visto poco, pero Susan sabía que seguían siendo las mejores amigas. Había esperado encontrarla en el baile, pero Hannah había dicho que no iba a ir ni loca ni borracha: estaba embarazada de nueve meses y no planeaba dar a luz en el atrio del ministerio de magia.

—Una copa de hidromiel, por favor —le pidió al barman y recargó a esperarla. No se fijó en la persona que estaba al lado de ella, pero su voz la sorprendió.

—Vaya, vaya, justo el último lugar donde planeaba encontrarte, Bones —la irritante voz de Blaise Zabini la hizo voltearse. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no… el abominable hombre de las nieves del que Justi hablaba tanto si uno le daba cuerda? Cualquier persona hubiera sido mejor.

—Trabajo aquí, Zabini —respondió, intentando parecer enojada, pero sólo fue consiente de como se le subían los colores y sus mejillas amenazaban con ser del mismo color de su cabello—. No sé dónde esperabas encontrarme.

—¿Ahora soy Zabini? —preguntó él.

—Tú me llamaste «Bones» primero, Zabini. Como si se te hubiera olvidado… —se encogió de hombros y recibió su copa de hidromiel. Antes de seguir hablando, le dio un trago, porque si quería mantener una conversación con Blaise Zabini en la que no intentara lanzarse a su carótida, necesitaba alcohol—. Olvídalo, quizá sí que se te olvidó. De todos modos, yo sólo soy una mas, ¿no? Una más en tu puta lista. ¿La número cincuenta? ¿O quizá la cien, Zabini?

—No sabía que tenías tan mala memoria, Bones —respondió él—. ¿O debería decir Susan? ¿Sue, mejor? —Sonrió, parecía divertirse con todo aquello—. No sé tú, pero para mí todo quedó en el pasado.

—Y por eso estás aquí —empezó ella, intentando hablar irónicamente— intentando humillarme. Muy inteligente de tu parte, Zabini.

Él se rio. Estúpida risa. ¿Por qué no había podido ser cualquier otra persona la que se encontrara? Debería de haberle dicho que sí a Zacharias, él le hubiera roto la nariz a Zabini y además se habría ahorrado un drama post cita porque Zacharias y ella sólo eran amigos —y nunca serían nada más—. Pero no, había tenido que ir sola a chocar con su némesis en el primer segundo de aquel baile.

—No sé tú, Sue, tú siempre te humillas solita. ¿O ya se te olvidó como empezó todo?

Por supuesto que no.

Todo había empezado con Susan protagonizando un número —penoso y divertido— de novia fugada. Y el imbécil sólo había estado allí. Como siempre. Blaise Zabini sólo estaba allí.

—Cabrón —musitó ella—. Tenías que acordarte de eso.

* * *

><p><span>2002. Novia fugada acepta la ayuda de un desconocido<span>

_"Te vi, creo por casualidad, hoy que te vuelvo a encontrar, no siento nada por ti." Inspector_

* * *

><p>Una pelirroja bien maquillada, peinada con un moño alto y elegante entró en las tres escobas y todo el mundo se quedó mirándola. Era el efecto que causaba el largo vestido blanco. Tenía una falta larga, amplia y pesada adornada con plumas, lo cual le parecía un total exceso. De arriba, al menos le habían hecho casi y era más sencillo. Suspiró, sintiendo las miradas sobre ella y se acercó, como pudo, levantando la falda de aquel vestido hasta la barra.<p>

—¡Madame Rosmerta! ¡Madame Rosmerta! —llamó hasta que la bruja acudió. Seguía teniendo la misma figura espectacular de siempre, aunque quizá tenía más patas de gallo en las sienes.

Le dirigió una mirada incrédula, aunque no le preguntó nada. Seguramente había visto escenas de todo tipo a lo largo de los años. Sólo la recorrió de pies a cabeza y luego suspiró.

—¿Sí, querida? —preguntó.

—¿Puedo usar su chimenea? —preguntó Susan con tono desesperado. Necesitaba que alguien la sacara de allí y ese alguien era Zacharias, porque no había nadie más disponible. Se había negado a ir a la boda. ¿Qué había dicho? Algo como: «Eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejar que te cases con un idiota». ¡Y por supuesto que había tenido razón! Incluso Hannah había tenido dudas, pero se había callado porque Susan había estado tan emocionada. Pero Zach no. Zach se había autonombrado su mejor amigo y la había autonombrado su mejor amigo y nunca se quedaba callado.

«No te cases», había dicho. Infinidad de veces. Y Susan había insistido con seguir, así que él había dicho que no se presentaría en la boda de alguien que no iba a ser feliz.

—Un segundo, querida —le dijo Madame Rosmerta y desapareció tras la barra. Susan se quedó allí, tamborileando con los dedos en actitud desesperada.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó una voz detrás de ella. El hombre se sentó al lado de ella. De piel morena, mucho más algo que ella, que más bien era bajita, y de rasgos duros—. Parece que saliste corriendo de una boda.

—¿En serio? —espetó ella, sin rastro de amabilidad.

—Intento ser amable. —Extendió la mano—: Blaise Zabini.

—Susan Bones y sí, efectivamente abandoné a un idiota en el altar —aceptó ella. Después de todo, era imposible de ocultar, con aquel pesado vestido que llevaba a cuestas—. ¿Tu curiosidad quedó satisfecha?

—Un poco —respondió y se sentó al lado de ella, ofreciéndole un vaso—. Parece que lo necesitas más que yo.

Ella lo tomó sin pensar y lo acabó de un trago.

—Gracias —musitó. ¿Qué la había llevado a pensar en casarse, si quiera? Había sido la decisión más apresurada de su vida, todo había ido tan rápido. Incluso Hannah se había atrevido a decirlo. Pero ella no había hecho caso, todo había parecido tan perfecto. Beso en la primera cita, una segunda cita maravillosa, sorpresas.

—¿A qué tipo de idiota dejaste plantado, si puede saberse? —volvió a preguntar Zabini.

—A un tal Roger Davies —respondió ella—. Qué cabrón. Un manipulador.

—¿El jugador de Quidditch? —Blaise alzó la ceja.

—Exactamente. El Profeta, Corazón de Bruja y hasta El Quisquilloso van a tener la noticia mañana por la mañana y yo voy a ser la desgraciada —se quejó. Pero era cierto, ella lo había abandonado en el altar, y seguramente en Corazón de Bruja, esa asquerosa revista barata, pondrían que le había roto el corazón en pedazos. Pero nadie conocía a Roger Davis en verdad—. No te fíes de lo que diga la prensa de él. Es un cabrón. Con mayúscula, incluso, en negritas, en color fosforescente. Un cabrón.

—¿De verdad? Parece que…

—¡Parece! —exclamó ella—. Pero no. Todo empieza con un «Trabajas mucho, amor, deberías relajarte» y lo siguiente que haces es dejar tu empleo. —Ella había estado siendo profesora auxiliar en Hogwarts, de Estudios Muggles, pero lo había dejado porque Roger había insistido—. Y todo acaba en un «Ves mucho a tu amigo ese, ¿no crees que lo abrumas?» Celoso patológico, controlador, manipulador, le cuenta mentiras de ti a tus amigos mientras a ti te cuenta mentiras de ellos y…

—Querida, ¿querías la chimenea? —Madame Rosmerta la interrumpió.

—Claro… —se puso en pie, con el complicado vestido y antes de marcharse volteó a ver a Blaise Zabini y le hizo una seña de adiós—: Hasta otra.

* * *

><p><span>Cabrón 2.0<span>

_"Dime porque, porque mujer me hiciste este mal." Inspector_

* * *

><p>Susan Bones irrumpió en las oficinas de El Profeta con la copia de aquel día y pidió ver a Blaise Zabini inmediatamente. Intentaron demorarla. No lo lograron. Iba sola y estaba dispuesta a todo para verlo, así que después de decirle a la recepcionista de qué se iba a morir ella, su madre, su padre, toda su familia, consiguió entrar a la oficina. El grito que pegó se oyó en todo el piso, y quizá uno más abajo.<p>

—¡CABRÓN!

Le aventó una copia de ese día del Profeta a la cara mientras Blaise Zabini aun intentaba entender qué había pasado.

—¿Qué carajos, Bones? —preguntó él.

—Página veinte, puedo citarlo completo —espetó ella, en voz un poco más baja—. «Abandoné a un idiota en el altar: Susan Bones sobre Roger Davies». ¡FINGISTE AYUDARME! —volvió a explotar—. ¡Sólo querías la maldita noticia para publicarla!

—Susan…

—¡No se te ocurra llamarme Susan! —espetó ella. Estaba molesta. No quería ser noticia, nunca había querido serlo—. ¿Cómo carajos pudiste? ¿Tu conciencia no te dijo que estabas haciendo algo mal? ¡Cabrón!

—¡Intentaba ayudar, ¿sí?! Pero parece que lo único que me gané es un «cabrón», Bones, así que obviaré hacerlo en el futuro —espetó él, desesperando, porque al parecer con palabras amables no iba a llamar su atención.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Susan, desconcertada.

—¿Has visto cómo te pone Corazón de Bruja? ¿Lo notaste? —preguntó él—. Para ellos, eres una perra sin corazón y sin sentimientos por dejar a una de las estrellas de Quidditch del momento en el altar. Aquí, él quedó como el imbécil.

—Pues… pues… ¡No quería ayuda, maldita sea! —respondió ella—. ¡No quería salir en las noticias! ¡No quería tu maldita ayuda!

Y salió corriendo de su oficina. Blaise Zabini esperaba un gracias, pero sólo obtuvo un puñetazo, dos días más tarde, cortesía de Zacharias Smith, que tuvo que pagar una multa por daños y declaró estar ayudando a su mejor amigo. Para que estuviera a salvo de imbéciles.

* * *

><p><span>Regla no. 2 Nunca aceptes citas de gente que te hizo daño<span>

_"Ya no recuerdo hoy tus besos mujer, mi corazón está vacío." Inspector_

* * *

><p>—No entiendo como los chicos lo hacen tan fácil… —murmuró ella, después de la tercera cita fallida en racha. Había despertado a Zacharias y lo había llevado al Caldero Chorreante casi a las doce de la noche para quejarse de que su última cita había sido un desastre<p>

—No es tan fácil —aclaró Zacharias como primer punto—, pero ustedes las chicas se lo complican demasiado, así que… —se encogió de hombros, pero al ver la acongojada cara de Susan, le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Oh, vamos, no pudo ser tan malo…

—Zach, fue terrible…

—¡Hannah, trae un whisky de fuego! —pidió él y la rubia de las trenzas lo miró con una mirada reprobatoria—. ¡Y uno para ti! ¡Tenemos que animar al cerillo!

—¡No me llames así!

—Oh, vamos eres uno… chaparrita, cabello rojo… —Zacharias sonrió—. Mira, a veces las historias de amor no resultan. Pero tienes los buenos momentos, historias qué contar. Incluso con el tal Roger ese debes tener buenos recuerdos…

—Están envenenados…

—Sí, porque era un poco hombre, cabrón, imbécil, hijo de puta y todos los insultos que se te ocurra, tengo muchos. —Hannah les llevó dos whiskys de fuego y se sirvió uno para ella, a lo que Zach sonrió—. Mira, los chicos tenemos dos sencillas reglas…

—Que seguro no son tan sencillas —la desanimó Hannah—. Los chicos a veces son unas nenas…

—¡Hannah! ¡Intento ser un buen amigo! —se quejó Zach y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Susan—. Mira, Regla no. 1: Los amigos antes que las mujeres. Simple y sencillo.

—Y por eso ya no es amigo de Anthony… —Hannah metió cizaña.

—¡No es eso es que…!

—Te robó una chica.

—¡No era sólo una chica! ¡Padma era La Chica! ¡Y ahora es la señora Goldstein! —se quejó Zach—. ¡Apesta!

—Lo siento por lo de Padma, Zach… —dijo Susan—. No sabía que se había casado…

—Dos semanas atrás —aclaró él, bebiéndose el whisky de fuego de un trago—. No quiero hablar de eso. ¿En qué estábamos?

—En las sencillas reglas que debe seguir Susan para cazar pareja —sonrió Hannah y volvió a irse, para seguir atendiendo la barra.

—Ah, eso…

—¿Susan? —interrumpió una voz bastante conocida—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Blaise Zabini. Había esperado no volverlo a encontrar y que su historia de dos capítulos (tres, si se tomaba en cuenta la intervención de Zacharias) no tuviera más. Pero no.

—Está ocupada —contestó Zacharias por ella, más rápido que una flecha.

—Le preguntaba a ella —puntualizó Blaise.

—Ella no quiere…

—¡Ella sí quiere, Zach! —Susan se puso en pie con el whisky de fuego en la mano—. Que no es como si me fuera a hacer algo, maldita sea, puedo cuidarme sola… Además, sólo serán dos segundos.

Se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, por precaución. Zach no era de los que se quedaran callados nunca y por eso Susan siempre tenía problemas presentándole a sus novios. Con Hannah tenía otra clase de problemas. Y Ernie y Justin… bueno… esos encontraban todos los defectos en cuestión de segundos. Por eso jamás presentaba a sus novios con sus amigos hasta que estaba segura de que no se lo iban a comer vivo.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella.

—Quería disculparme, por lo de la nota, sólo creí… —empezó Blaise—. Olvídalo, debí preguntar. Sólo quería hacerte un favor, aunque fuera así, después de ver el reportaje en Corazón de Bruja. —Sonrió.

—Olvídalo, exageré…

—De todos modos fue mi culpa… —comentó él—. Eso y… bueno, a modo de disculpas, ¿te apetece ir por un café algún día?

Susan lo pensó, pero no demasiado. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle? Blaise Zabini ya había publicado un reportaje de ella poniendo verde a Roger Davies. No le había gustado nada, porque odiaba estar en el ojo del huracán, pero… no podía ser tan mala idea.

—Claro…

—Bueno, entonces… te mandaré una carta —dijo él antes de irse.

Susan volvió con Zacharias y le dio un trago a su whisky de fuego. Sonreía, extrañamente en paz.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era tu otra regla? —preguntó.

—Ah, eso… —Zacharias pareció animarse un poco más—. Regla no. 2 Nunca aceptes citas de gente que te hizo daño —enunció.

Susan puso una cara demasiado obvia. Zacharias se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, empezando a alarmarse—. ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Susan Bones?

—Demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><span>Amantes que creen que viven en el paraíso<span>

_"Ya no recuerdo tus caricias, ni tu cuerpo junto al mio" Inspector_

* * *

><p>Susan no podía quejarse. Por primera vez en años le iba bien y eso era decir. La primera cita con Blaise había sido perfecta, a pesar de los reparos de Zacharias. Blaise más tarde le confesó que Zacharias había amenazado con partirle la cara si le hacía daño, pero ella quedó en paz. Mientras ninguno hiciera una tontería estaba bien. A la primera cita, por suerte, vino la segunda, y a la segunda la tercera y esa vez ella la invitó a subir al apartamento en el que vivía, encima del bar irlandés de Seamus y que él y Dean le habían rentado.<p>

Todo iba bien. Casi no peleaban, estaban de acuerdo en todo y Susan podía decir, con una sonrisa, que era muy feliz. Nunca se había sentido así con Roger, así que sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Habían ido pasando los meses y casi estaban en otoño, pero todo seguía igual. O al menos, parecía igual que siempre: Hannah aún estaba tras la barra del Caldero Chorreante, pero lucía un hermoso anillo de compromiso, Padma había anunciado un embarazo, para desesperación de Zacharias. Ernie y Justin seguían siendo Ernie y Justin —y Susan sospechaba que lo seguirían siendo hasta el fin de los tiempos—. Y Zacharias… había conseguido y desechado tres novias en un lapso de menos de dos meses.

Y Susan, Susan era feliz.

Se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con una sábana, pero no dio ni dos pasos antes de que la voz de Blaise la sorprendiera.

—Hola, Susy.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sue. Nunca Susy. Susy… —sacudió la cabeza, volteando, con una sonrisa—. Susy me trae malos recuerdos —añadió, pero no especificó nada más. Él entendería, él siempre entendía que los malos recuerdos siempre se referían al manipulador de su ex prometido.

—Hola, Sue, entonces… —él puso los dos brazos desnudos detrás de la almohada.

—Hola, Blaise —saludó ella.

—Hoy no tienes trabajo, es sábado —comentó él, haciendo hincapié en lo obvio. Pero eso, según Susan, significaba que tenía un plan para aquel día y ella estaba deseosa de oírlo, así que se quedó parada un momento más allí antes de irse a meter a la ducha, esperando oír sus palabras—. Así que, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer a algún lugar bonito y después…

—¿Después?

—Mi-madre-nos-invitó-a-una-cena —dijo Blaise, todo de corrido.

—¿Tu madre?

—Ajá…

No es que Susan tuviera nada en contra de la madre de Blaise, pero es que era la persona más pesimista con el amor que había conocido —y criticaba a Blaise por creer en las relaciones a largo plazo—, y además, en cuanto la conoció le dijo que no se entusiasmara demasiado, que seguramente cortarían algún día. A Susan, que necesitaba justamente lo contrario, la señora Zabini no le había gustado demasiado, así que la evitaba.

—¿Es absolutamente necesario que estemos allí? —preguntó.

—Sí, dijo que se sentiría «sumamente decepcionada» si faltamos —comentó Blaise—. De todos modos estaba pensado en como hacerlo más ameno y… —Sacó un par de boletos que le enseñó—. Boletos para Las Brujas de Macbeth, justo después de la cena aburrida de mi madre —sonrió—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! —Susan sonrió y casi corrió a abrazarlo, pero luego recordó que tenía una sábana puesta encima y que tenía que meterse a la ducha—. Ehm… creo que iré a bañarme… —musitó, mientras las mejillas le enrojecían.

—Iré en un momento… —Blaise le guiño el ojo, así que ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el baño de nuevo. Sin embargo, la voz de Blaise la detuvo de nuevo—: Susan, eres maravillosa.

* * *

><p><span>2003. Amantes que saben que viven en el infierno<span>

_"Mujer, te tengo que confesar, de lo que pude aclarar: contigo no fui feliz" Inspector_

* * *

><p>Un florero salió volando por la ventada de un departamento encima de un bar irlandés en el Callejón Diagon. Era el tercero de la semana, así que los clientes habituales ya ni siquiera se sorprendían. Seamus, en cambio, volvió a enojarse y subió corriendo. No le abrieron la puerta, estaban muy ocupados con sus propios gritos como para oírlo a él. Pero gritó, de todos modos.<p>

—¡Dejen de lanzar cosas que un día van a matar a alguien!

Dentro, los gritos sólo siguieron.

—¡Sólo existe tu trabajo! ¡TU MALDITO TRABAJO!

—¡No es mi culpa querer tener una maldita carrera en el ministerio decente en vez de quedarme sentada detrás de un escritorio mediocre toda la vida! —gritó Susan, de regreso.

—¡ME ESTÁS PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS CON TU TRABAJO! —Por alguna razón, el grito de Blaise se oyó más fuerte. Seamus sacudió la cabeza y volvió a bajar, pero aun abajo la gente estaba comentando la enésima pelea del mes. Llevaban tiempo de malas, pero ninguno como aquel mes. Parecía que lo único que hacían era pelear y revolcarse. Cuando nada de eso les funcionaba, bajaban a ponerse borrachos a base de whisky de fuego y Zacharias Smith ya había sacado a Susan más de dos veces de allí arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Te dije que era sólo temporal! —intentó ella.

Los dos tenían un punto, según Seamus, que llevaba oyendo día y noche las discusiones. Ella trabajaba demasiado y él la quería tener a su lado todo el tiempo. Las dos cosas no funcionaban y los dos tendrían que ceder un poco de tiempo en algún momento.

—¿Siguen peleando? —preguntó Dean, en cuanto llegó a la barra.

—No pararán nunca —se quejó él. Inmediatamente, sonó otro grito.

—¡No pido mucho, maldita sea, Susan! ¡NO PIDO MUCHO! —la voz grave de Blaise Zabini inundó el bar y Seamus se dio cuenta de que no sólo ellos estaban comentando la pelea.

Lo siguiente que salió volando fue una taza.

Por suerte, no le pego a nadie, más que al pavimento y se rompió en mil pedazos. Seamus frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero fue Tracey la que lo detuvo. La pelirroja lo agarró del brazo.

—Déjalos, si vas y les gritas que son unos inconscientes se cabrearán más —le dijo—. Además, esto sólo tiene dos resultados posibles: o se sientan a hablar y escuchan lo que dice el otro, o cortan. Adivina como va la quiniela.

—¡No, claro, señor Tiempo Libre, claro que no quieres mucho…

—Quinientos a uno a que cortan.

—… sólo quieres que esté aquí todo el maldito día!

—¡QUIERO ATENCIÓN! ¡Soy tu novio, maldita sea, me merezco algo mejor que «Lo siento, Blaise, tengo que trabajar hasta tarde… otra vez»!

—Él la imita bastante bien —comentó Dean, acercándose a la pareja—. Bastante acertado el tonito de hipócrita, a mi parecer.

—¡Quieres atención pero lo único que haces cuando llego a casa es gritar, Blaise! —gritó ella y lo siguiente que salió volando fueron un par de pantalones negros—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Fue el alarido más fuerte que se escuchó en mucho tiempo en el Bar Irlandés e incluso la gente se quedó en silencio para oír con atención. Seamus se estaba preguntando por qué no podían volver a la época en la que esos dos eran la pareja perfecta y no había ni una sola discusión encima de su techo. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos dejó de preocuparse por las discusiones porque las túnicas y las camisas siguieron cayendo.

Blaise Zabini bajó y se fijó en su ropa que adornaba el pavimento del Callejón Diagon, suspiró, y se acercó a la barra.

—Ponme lo más fuerte que tengas —le pidió a Seamus.

La ropa siguió cayendo.

Las siguientes dos semanas, el público del Bar Irlandés tuvo que oír los sollozos de Susan Bones.

A la semana y un día, Zacharias Smith le rompió la nariz a Blaise Zabini, además de una costilla. Pagó una compensación económica y se quedó tan ancho.

Pero ese día, la ropa siguió cayendo.

* * *

><p><span>2004. Amantes con buena memoria que se fingen amnésicos<span>

_"Ya no hay recuerdos de mi vida, ya no recuerdo ni quien soy…" Inspector_

* * *

><p>—¿Cabrón, yo? —se burló Zabini, en su cara. Susan enrojeció—. ¿Quién lanzó todas mis cosas por la ventana para avisarle a todos los presentes en el Callejón Diagon que acabábamos de cortar? —preguntó, con un tono ácido en su voz.<p>

Susan no pudo evitar reír ácidamente. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Blaise? ¿Qué le iba para la mierda después de su ruptura? Por supuesto que no. No podía decirle eso a un ex novio, menos a uno como Blaise Zabini. Sin embargo, la boca la traicionó, por supuesto.

—Oh, sí, ¿y quién lloró dos semanas después eso? —preguntó ella—. Pero no, lo mejor será que me mantengas a mí como la cabrona de la historia, Zabini, la hija de puta, la que te abandonó. Eso he sido siempre, ¿no? La desgraciada…

—Susan…

—¡NO ME LLAMES SUSAN!

—… estás alterada —hizo notar él.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO ESTOY!

—Claro que sí, la gente nos está mirando ahora, ¿quieres callarte?

Por supuesto que sí lo estaba. No quería verlo, a ser posible, nunca jamás. Él siempre la hacía quedar en terribles ridículos y ella explotaba demasiado fácil al verlo. Prendía su vena enfurecida.

—Susan, admitámoslo, como pareja apestábamos —comentó Zabini de nueva cuenta—. ¿O se te olvidó? ¿Las peleas? ¿Los gritos? ¿Los floreros que salieron volando por la ventana? ¿Los gritos que me pegaste incluso cuando me acababas de conocer? —Se rio, aunque Susan pudo notar el nerviosismo de su risa—. No finjas no tener recuerdos.

—Y a ti se te olvidaron los «te quiero», ¿no? —espetó ella—. Los buenos tiempos… ¿se te olvidó nuestra primera cita? ¿Los besos? ¿Las caricias? ¿O sólo los borraste de tu mente porque dolía? —siguió preguntando—. Discúlpame por querer guardar las cosas buenas de nuestra relación.

—Discúlpame por querer olvidarlo todo —le dijo él—. ¿O sólo tú sufriste tu ruptura?

Siempre habían tenido esa vena explosiva, que tenía la culpa de todas sus peleas, de lo rápido que empezaban todos los gritos cuando se trataba de ellos. Susan lo sabía.

—Entonces, Blaise Zabini, ¿ya se te olvidó lo mucho que me quisiste? —lo provocó, acercándose.

Él la besó, de improviso, agresivamente. La soltó tan rápido como le dio el beso, pero ella cometió el error de corresponderlo. A ella no se le había olvidado nada en todo aquel año y por eso ninguna cita funcionaba, por eso todos los hombres le parecían estúpidos, insípidos, aburridos.

—Por supuesto que no, Susan Bones, eres demasiado como para olvidar… —Se rio con nerviosismo otra vez—. Y al parecer tú tampoco.

La gente los seguía mirando cuando lo besó ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Finales abiertos, mis preferidos! ¡No me lancen tomates! ¿El futuro de estos dos? No sé. Para mí que vuelven a cortar, a menos de que se les ocurra madurar. ¿Cómo nació la idea de un Susan Bones  Blaise Zabini? Bueno… todo empezó en una partida de rol en la que yo jugaba a Sue (con la cara de Alyson Hannigan, que es mi headcanon Sue) y la pobre estaba enterrada en una mala relación —además de empalagosa—, con un personaje. Después una amiga y yo descubrimos que Susan y otro personaje parecido a Zabini tenían una química increíble, aunque era poco probable que tuvieran algo. Pero así nació la idea, comentando entre risas que serían una pareja explosiva. **

**Así que sólo me queda agradecerle a una tal Lovel Lune por un personaje tan insoportable que hacía explotar a Susan Bones muy rápido. Y, por supuesto, espero que te haya gustado el regalo, Leiris, que es el segundo que escribí. **

**La canción en la que está basado es super recomendable: Amnesia, de Inspector. Es ska, de esa música que ya no se oye hoy. Recomiendo la versión de Inspector con Café Tacvba y La Maldita Vecindad. **

_Andrea Poulain _

_A 16 de diciembre de 2014_


End file.
